True Path
by Paul'sWolfGirl2016
Summary: Starts in Eclipse at Bella and Jacobs kiss. What if Bella finally realise's shes meant to be with Jacob and not Edward? What if Bella breaks off the wedding and says goodbye to the Cullens all together? what if the Volturi still want Bella turned? join me for Bella's true Path in life.
1. The Power Of Love

**Chapter 1,**

 **Bella's POV,**

"Kiss me Jacob **"**

It was out of my mouth before I could think, Jacobs lips came crashing down on mine, and all thought left my mind. All I could focus on was this moment, this moment with Jacob. When Edward left me it devastated me and I was mess for months it was Jacob who brought me back to life.

I never knew you could love more then one person at the same time, but now I know you can. I am in love with two completely different guys and I knew now I had to choose who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Edward was gone for six months and I survived, I couldn't talk to Jacob for a week and it almost destroyed me completely. I knew in my heart that I couldn't live without Jacob but I could without Edward.

With Jacobs lips pressed against mine, his arms wrapped around me holding me tightly against him, I saw my future I saw all I could ever dream of and that was pure happiness. Being with Jacob I wouldn't have to change, I wouldn't have to leave my father or say goodbye to my friends. I knew Edward and his family would fight the newborns, but after that I would be saying goodbye to them I couldn't have them and Jacob in my life at the same time I had made my choice.

I pulled away from him, gasping for breath putting my forehead against his to look into his eyes. I knew saying yes to marrying Edward was a mistake, I knew it would hurt Edward me leaving him but its something I had to do. I wanted to be with Jacob, I loved him with my whole heart, I knew Jacob is who I couldn't live without.

Jacob brought me out of my thoughts.

"That should of been our first kiss." Which made me smile at him, he was right of course but once this fight is over there would be plenty more kissing to come.

"I gotta go, I'll be back"

With that he left, I knew he had to go but I also didn't Want him to leave. I didn't want him to leave me here on this rock with Edward, I didn't want this to possibly be the last time I saw him. No I wouldn't let my thoughts go in that direction I would have faith in the wolves and faith that Jacob would come back to me. Now i knew I couldn't live without him I didn't Want to be separated from him.

I walked back to where I left Edward and found him with Seth, I looked into Edwards eyes and knew he knew what me and Jacob had done, but I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty for it.

"You saw?"

He went to grab my hand but I pulled away from him, he was the reason Jacob found out about the engagement before the fight. I saw him frown but once again I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty.

"No Jacob thinks really loudly"

I nodded my head cause I had nothing else to say, not in this moment anyway everything I had to say could wait until after this fight was done. Before we could say anything else Seth made a sort of snuffling noise. Edward looked into his eyes for a moment then looked back to me.

"Its starting"

I didnt particularly want to hear about the fight, my nerves wouldn't take it so I was happy he didn't go into commentary mode, just gave me snippets.

"Jacob just got there, his good"

I nodded my head, cause what else could I say. Suddenly Edward had a panicked look on his face and I thought the worst someone must of got hurt.

"Someone's hurt?"

He didnt even look at me he stood right in front of me and looked at Seth speaking to him.

"She's close, I can hear her thoughts. Go Seth"

With that Seth ran, and Victoria showed up with another Newborn I knew it was Riley as I recognised his face from the missing posters my dad had been putting up. Edward was talking to Riley trying to get him to see that Victoria didn't really love him, me I couldn't focus on anything it was all surreal, like a nightmare that I couldn't Wake up from.

Suddenly out of nowhere Seth jumps onto Riley ripping his hand off in the process, Seth began dragging Riley away while Edward focused on Victoria who seemed to try to run away.

Edward described what he did to James, I knew he was trying to end this now, but I also knew he didn't kill James Jasper, Emmett and Alice did I remember that much from that night.

Suddenly the fight was on, all I could see was white blurs, i could hear the noises which terrified me. I was bought out of my confused state by Seth's whine of pain, I looked over to him to see him laying on the floor I didn't think I just ran over to him. Edward was fighting both Riley and Victoria but I couldn't focus on that, all I could focus on was Seth.

I put my hand on his head rubbing his ears softly, calling his name,

"Seth, come you have to wake up"

I felt movement and saw his eyes open he looked to me then over to Edward, which had me looking as well we both saw Edward on his knees with his head about to be ripped off. Thankfully Seth jumped up and ripped Riley away in time. It took all of five minutes for them both to ripe Riley and Victoria to pieces and the fight was over.

Edward walked over to us when Seth started growling,

"Something's wrong!"

Edward pulled out his lighter and looked at me,

"No Alice needs us to go"

He lite the lighter then threw it onto Victoria's body which lite up like a Christmas tree. Edward grabbed me and threw me onto his back, then he was flying through the Forrest Seth following alongside. We got to the filed in seconds, Edward placing me on my feet carefully with us both walking over to Alice, I still had no idea what was going on until Edward asked Alice.

"How long?"

Then I knew the Vulturi were coming, but that still wasn't enough to make me change my mind, I had decided I would be with Jacob and that's what I was going to do. If push came to shove I would fake my death.

"Five minutes maybe ten"

Not long, but we all knew this could be a possibility. Carlisle spoke up this time.

"The pack needs to leave, the Volturi wont honour a truce with the werewolves."

I stopped listening to them cause I looked over to see Jacob coming out of the woods in his wolf form and it was all I could do to stop myself from running into him. Now would not be the time for any kind of conversation. I saw his eyes wonder across the field and I knew he was looking for me, so I just smiled at him.

When suddenly Edward shouted something to Leah, we all looked to see her try to take on a Newborn who had already got his arms around her body, so Jacob jumped in and ripped the Newborn away from her only for the thing to wrap its arms around him. We all heard his bones break and his cry of pain.

He hit the ground and phased back to human, when the other wolves jumped in to rip the thing to shreds, all I could see was Jacob in pain because of me.

I ran, Edward got there with Carlisle already examining him, I hit the ground on my knees at the same time Jacob asked for me.

"Bella?"

"I'm here Jacob"

I grabbed his hand tightly in mine,

When Leah came back in human form with the rest of the wolves.

"Jesus Jacob I had it"

I just snorted at this, the stupid bitch didn't have anything. Thankfully Sam shut her up

"Leah"

Carlisle started talking to Sam,

"I need to set his bones before they heal"

Then Edward said something

"We need to get him outta here we're not going to win a fight against the volturi "

"We're take him back to Billy's"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

We moved out of the way so the pack could pick him up to carry him out of the filed. I just hoped this whole volturi thing hurried up cause I wanted to be with Jacob.

Alice shouted that they were coming, so I moved to stand with the rest of the Cullen's in a line, Edward tried to wrap his arm around my waist so I just moved out of his way and stood next to Rosalie.

I looked up to see Jane, Dimitri, Alec and Félix walking out of the Forrest, to stand in front of us. Me I wanted no part of this meeting, I just wanted it over with. I drowned out what was being said as all I could think about was Jacob. I heard the screams of the Newborn being ripped apart then nothing, the volturi were gone. I could finally breath, this whole mess was over with now I could worry about my future and what it would mean for the Cullen's.

I looked up to see Edward stood in front of me,

"Come on we should go."

I shook my head

"I'm not going with you, I need to see Jacob and I want to speak to Rosalie"

I looked to my side where Rosalie was stood, she was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, I took a deep breath.

"Can I please talk to you?"

She just nodded her head then looked to Edward and the rest,

"Go on, me and Bella will follow you shortly."

With that they all left, I took another deep breath and faced her with my head held high.

"Come on then Bella what's this all about?"

"I need your help."

"What could you possibly need my help with?"

I looked right into her eyes so she knew I was serious.

"I don't want to be a vampire, I want to live a human life, I want to have children and grandchildren. I dont love Edward as much as I thought I did to sacrifice all of my wants and dreams to give up my humanity and become immortal."

"Finally realized that truth of knowing theres more to life then just one person to love huh?"

"Please Rosalie can you help me? I know i want more then what Edward can give me"

"I'll Help you because I wish there was someone there to of helped me to not become what I am"

"Thank you"

"Do you have a plan?"

Luckily I did.

"I do, can you take me back to my house, I'm gonna pack some of my stuff tell my dad that I'm moving out. Then can your drop me to where my truck is parked and then follow me as far as you can go to the treaty line?"

"So its the wolf you want?"

"I love Jacob, more then I ever thought I could. I lived without Edward for six months so I know I can do it, but I can never live without Jacob"

With that she turned around, crouched down abit and told me to get on her back. So I did, I tugged my face into her hair so I couldn't See the Forrest rush by me. We got to my house in record time, thankfully the lights were on so I knew my dad was home. Rosalie let me down and told me she would wait here for me.

I rushed into my house, straight up to my room, where I pulled the holdall out of my closet and proceeded to pack anything I could see. Whatever I forgot could be collected at a later date. I went back downstairs and saw my dad standing at the front door frowning at me.

"I thought I heard you. What's going on Bell's?"

"Dad you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do. What's this all about?"

"I can't live here anymore, and I'm not marrying Edward. In fact I'm breaking up with him. Remember when you told me I should learn to love wars good for me? Well you were right and i didn't Even know it until now.

I love Jacob dad more then I thought I could love anyone and I want to be with him, but more then that I can't be away from him not now I know its him I want to be with. You know Billy wont mind me being there and I'll Still see you all the time. But I have to do this dad for me"

To say he looked shocked well that would be an understatement, if he said no it wouldn't stop me, I'm An adult and this is what I want.

"Well I can't say I'm Not shocked cause I am, but I'm also happy I knew you and Edward weren't meant to be his just to different for you. Im not happy about you moving in with Jacob but I also cant stop you.

Just know I love you and I'm always here."

With that I hugged him and left. Rosalie was waiting for me with her car which shocked me but I didn't question it. I jumped in and she sped away, before I could say anything she beat me to it.

"Your trucks waiting at the treaty line, I didn't wanna waste any time. I'll Drop you there and I'll tell Edward your ring him later okay?"

"Thank you Rosalie, for all of this. I know you probably hate me cause I'm hurting Edward but this will be better for us both in the long run. I'm not it for Edward there's someone out there that will make him more happy then I did."

"I dont hate you Bella, I envy you, you've finallh chosen a good path. As a vampire I'm frozen in this stage never changing, I didn't want that for you cause I could see you wanted more you just didn't Know it"

"Thank you for pushing me to see that I wanted more with my life"

Before she could say anything else she pulled up alongside my truck she turned to me with a soft smile on her face.

"Good luck Bella"

I shoked us both by pulling her into a gental hug

"Thank you"

I grabbed my bag, hopped out of the car and ran straight to my truck, ripping open the door and jumping straight in. Turning the engine on and pulling away as fast as I could. I knew once I was over the treat line Edward couldn't follow me.

Not that I was scared of him, but I knew he wouldn't let me go without trying to persuade me first and right now I just wanted to see Jacob. It was already dark outside so it had been at least two hours since the pack carried Jake away.

I got to Billy's house to see everyone waiting outside, I slammed on my break hopping out of the truck not even closing the door behind me. I stood in front of Billy and the pack with tears in my eyes.

Before I could speak we all heard it Jacob scream, the whole pack winced, me? My heart was breaking to know Jake was in so much pain. Thankfully Jared spoke up

"His been like that since Dr Fang went in there."

I didnt even have the heart to say anything about the name, because I didn't care anymore, I knew they all caught that because they looked at me in shock. Before I could say anything Leah spoke up which had me snapping at her in anger.

"Why did he have to butt in I could have taken that tick!"

Butt in? Is she serious? Taken the tick tucking idiot.

"Butt in? Are you serious Leah? We were all there we saw what happened. Jacob saved you from having to go through what he is right now! That damn tick as you called it had its arms around you first so no you had nothing! Be grateful that Jacob saved your ass you bitch"

This had them all looking at me in shock. Me I just stood with my head held high they would all know my decision soon enough

"What did you just say?"

"Surely your hearing isint damaged Leah you heard every word I just said"

"If it weren't for you, you little leach lover none of us would of had to have fought today"

Her words meant nothing to me I just looked at her and smirked

"Your right Leah because none of you have ever made a mistake in life right? Your all perfect!"

She didn't get to say anything back because Carlisle came out of the house then. He looked straight to Billy.

"I've fixed his broken bones, and gave him morphine but with his high temp he will burn it off quickly. Let him rest he should be up in a few days"

Billy for his part looked to Carlisle with his a smile. He raised his hand to shake Carlisle's

"Thank you"

Carlisle shook his hand then walked over to me,

"His asking for you."

I nodded I would see him shortly but first I had to say something to Carlisle he went to walk away but I called him

"Carlisle?"

He turned back to me, I took a deep breath and pulled Edwards ring out of my pocket I walked closer to Carlisle knowing no matter how quiet I was the wolves would still hear me. I held my hand out to him and he grabbed the ring looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell Edward I'm sorry but I can't Marry him. I appreciate all what your family have done for me but becoming a vampire is not what I want. I'm sorry to have realised it now. I can't live without Jacob I love him more then I can ever put into words, my soul connects to his more then I ever did with Edward.

I want to live, I want children, and grandchildren I want to grow old with the man I love. Once Jacob is better I will say goodbye to your family properly but for now Carlisle this is goodbye"

"I'll tell them all. Goodbye Bella"

With that he was gone, I took a deep breath and turned around to face everybody I could see they were all shocked because it was written all over their faces but right now I didn't care. I walked over to Billy and smiled softly at him.

"Billy i know I've cause so much trouble for everyone here all I can say is I'm Sorry, I realised today that I had made a huge mistake in my life I had to change that. Ive spoken to my dad so he knows what's going on but I feel I need to speak to you to.

I love your son Billy with my whole heart and I never want to be parted from him. Ive moved out of Charlie's So if you'll have i'd Liked to here with Jacob I'd like to live with you"

He just smiled at me and grabbed my hand

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for. I knew you would realise how much you love my son,we would love to have you here now go and see Jacob before he gets out of bed to find you"

I smiled at him and placed a kiss to his cheek. Then I was running into the house to Jake's Bedroom. When i got there he looked to be in so much pain my heart broke for him. I walked over to his bed and knelt down by the side of it, I grabbed his hand to get his attention. This had him opening his eyes straight away, he smiled at me.

"Hey"

"Hey, how are you? Do you need anything?"

He let go of my hand and placed it onto my cheek, running his thumb along my bottom lip.

"All I need is you"

I smiled at him, I put my hand onto his cheek

"You have me Jacob Black"

This had him looking at me in shock but happiness.

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Jake I love you more then I ever thought possible. I know I cant live without you. I haven't spoken to Edward yet, but I gave Dr Fang the engagement ring back to give to Edward. Ive also packed some of my stuff and told Charlie I'm Moving in here with you, I told Billy to. Oh and uh..I kinda had a go at Leah so she might be a bit passed off with me"

"I dont care about Leah, I'm so happy right now, if I wasn't In so much pain id be kissing the hell outta you"

This had me laughing, so I moved slowly towards him, placing a light kiss against his lips, I felt him smile against my lips and pulled back reaching my hand up to move some of his hair out of his eyes.

He pushed himself back towards the wall, as close as he could get and patted the bed for me to join him. If he wasn't a fast healer I would of said no, but right now I knew we both needed to the connection. I stood up and took my shoes off along with the hoodie I had on, then I crawled onto the bed laying on my left side facing him.

He closed his eyes falling asleep instantly, I knew from here we would be happy. I scooted closer relaxing, drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face.

 **Paul's POV, (because we all love him)**

Fucking Leah, Jacob wouldn't be in this trouble right now if she wasn't so god damn arrogant and egotistical. She's a new wolf and she thinks she can take on anything, Sam's to much of a coward to Alpha order her to much because of their stupid history yeah cause none of us have any of that do we? Idiots!

I was bought out of my thoughts by the slamming of breaks, looking up I see Bella hopping out of her truck, normally I don't like the little leach lover but I could see something has changed in her eyes. Before she could say anything we all heard Jacob scream, I could see it broke her heart by the tears in her eyes. Jared spoke to her first.

"His been like that since Dr Fang went in there,"

We all held our breaths waiting for her to say something to Jared about the way he spoke about the doc but she said nothing which had us all looking at her in surprise. Before we could say anything about that Leah spoke up. I swear I'm gonna rip into the bitch when I get the damn chance.

"Why did he have to butt in I could have taken that tick!"

Bitch was delusional we all saw what happened, the damn bitch jumped in and forgot all her training thinking she could be the top damn bitch and take it on her own. Its her fault Jacob is hurt right, we all heard the tiny growl come out of Bella and looked at her to see what was going on when she spoke up to Leah with nothing but anger in her voice.

"Butt in? Are you serious Leah? We were all there we saw what happened. Jacob saved you from having to go through what he is right now! That damn tick as you called it had its arms around you first so no you had nothing! Be grateful that Jacob saved your ass you bitch"

Ooh looks like Bella has grown a back bone, damn she sure shocked the shit outta us Jared had his mouth hanging open while Billy looked at her with pride on his face.

What did you just say?"

Looks like Leah's gonna shit her pants with anger

"Surely your hearing isint damaged Leah you heard every word I just said"

Ooh burn...i dont think any of us have stood up to Leah well except me I wasn't gonna take the bitchs shit no matter what and it looks like neither was Bella Swan.

"If it weren't for you, you little leach lover none of us would of had to have fought today"

Well she had a point but not really its not Bella's fault the Cullen's didn't kill the red head at the same time as her mate. We all looked to Bella to see what she would say back to that, me and the guys were like a damn tennis match. Bella just smirked at Leah, smirked!

"Your right Leah because none of you have ever made a mistake in life right? Your all perfect!"

Double damn! Leah had nothing to say to that and I don't think any of us did either. Thankfully the doc came out, he walked straight over to Billy.

"I've fixed his broken bones, and gave him morphine but with his high temp he will burn it off quickly. Let him rest he should be up in a few days"

Billy for his part looked to Carlisle with his a smile. He raised his hand to shake Carlisle's

"Thank you"

Carlisle shook his hand then walked over to Bella,

"His asking for you."

She nodded her head at him and he walked away before he could get to far she called him back.

"Carlisle?"

He turned back to her, we saw and heard her take a deep breath and she pulled something out of her pocket none of us could see what it was as she had her fist closed. She walked closer to Carlisle, she held out her hand and dropped a ring into his waiting hand, she then started speaking and I think we all died of shock from that moment. We all honestly thought she loved that leach and she was here to break Jake's heart again.

"Tell Edward I'm sorry but I can't Marry him. I appreciate all what your family have done for me but becoming a vampire is not what I want. I'm sorry to have realised it now. I can't live without Jacob I love him more then I can ever put into words, my soul connects to his more then I ever did with Edward.

I want to live, I want children, and groundchildren I want to grow old with the man I love. Once Jacob is better I will say goodbye to your family properly but for now Carlisle this is goodbye"

We could see that the doc was upset about this but he didn't show it to her or Billy we only saw cause of our eye sight catching the smaller movement.

"I'll tell them all. Goodbye Bella"

Not only is she breaking up with the leach but she's saying goodbye to the rest of them to, I could feel something change within the pack at this time, I wasn't sure what it was but knew it would bring about some change, I could even feel the slight love that we all had for the girl now. She's choosing a pack brother which would make her family and we protect our family. I knew they didn't have to worry about Jacob imprinting because she is his mate.

She took another deep breath and turned to face us all, I'm pretty sure all of us was displaying the shock we felt. She walked straight over to Billy.

"Billy i know I've cause so much trouble for everyone here all I can say is I'm Sorry, I realised today that I had made a huge mistake in my life I had to change that. Ive spoken to my dad so he knows what's going on but I feel I need to speak to you to.

I love your son Billy with my whole heart and I never want to be parted from him. Ive moved out of Charlie's So if you'll have me i'd Liked to be here with Jacob I'd like to live with you"

Billy being the old soul he is just smiled at her and grabbed her hand, he had been saying for weeks that he knew she loved Jacob she just had to realise it, he also told us not to give her such a hard time about it. I have no idea what the chick has to be sorry about though, we got to kill some leaches which was fun as hell.

She packed her stuff? Moving in with Jacob? Jesus this chick is serious!

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for. I knew you would realise how much you love my son, we would love to have you here now go and see Jacob before he gets out of bed to find you"

She smiled at him placed a kiss to his cheek then she was running to Jacob. The rest of us just stood here not knowing what else to do.

"So what the fuck just happened?"

Yeah okay I had to ask cause lets face it today has been a long ass confusing day from hell and I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be just as long. Billy spoke up,

"Bella has accepted the wolf as her mate"

Yeah thanks for that your cryptic bastard cause that explains everything dont it? Before I could say anything else Leah spoke up again,

"What the fuck is wrong with the bitch? Who the fuck does she think she is talking to me that way? I had it, Jacob had no need to get involved"

This passed me off I looked to Sam to see if he would say anything but it didn't Look like he would so I spoke up,

"For puck sake Leah, no you didn't have it Bella was right we all saw. Now shut the hell up cause I know I speak for everyone when I say were all sick of your shit."

She went to say something back but Billy beat her to it.

"Paul it right Leah, enough is enough. I am tribal chief here my word is law, don't think I don't know what has been going on cause I do. I know everything, your pack brothers do not deserve what you have done or the way you treat them.

We all know you hurt over Sam and Emily, but your a wolf now you know why things happened the way they did. Its been a year its time you moved on! Sam as Alpha you should of put a stop to this behaviour right away, I know why you've Been hesitate but enough is enough you will treat her the same way you treat the rest of the pack do you understand me?"

Wow ok I dont think any of us expected Billy to pick up on Sam's shit but its about time he did. Leah needs to learn she is not the Alpha of this pack and she can't rule us. Sam looked down in shame.

"Of course Billy"

"Good! We will have a meeting tomorrow here at lunch time, there is much to discuss, its late and your all tired go home get some sleep be here at lunch time."

With that he rolled away with Sue following him, we looked up to Sam.

"Billy's right, I'm sorry guys I haven't been treating you all the same and I should of been. I'm Sorry as of now Leah will be treated like the rest of you which means Leah as punishment for speaking out and treating your brothers the way you have, you hVe double patrol duty for a week. The rest of you go home get some rest and be here tomorrow lunch time."

With that he was gone, Leah following after him in a strop.

"Night guys"

I was off, tomorrow would be a long day.


	2. WAKING UP FROM A DREAM

**Chapter 2,**

 **Jacob's POV,**

I know I must be dreaming, cause there is no way Bella would be here in my arms other wise, I went to roll over onto my back but as I moved I felt the pain of healing broken bones and it all suddenly came rushing back to me. Me hearing Bella agreed to marry that bloodsucking monster, her chasing after me asking me to kiss her, the newborns, Leah trying to take one on, me jumping in and getting hurt, Dr Fang rebreaking my bones so they healed right and then the best part of my night or should I say my life.

Bella the girl I've been in love with since I was eight, she came to me last night, I was in so much pain and all I wanted was her and she was there, when I opened my eyes to see her she looked so scared, vulnerable, I could see the tears in her eyes and knew they were for me. I thought she was here to tell me she didn't Want me that the kiss was a mistake.

When she asked me if I wanted anything, my answer was automatic, there is nothing on this earth I would want more then her, so I told her. All I want is you, I thought she would say she still loved the leech or even say that she was still marrying that bloodsucker. when She told me I had her it was the most amazing moment in my life, she had finally realised what I knew all along, we were meant to be.

I told her if I could I would kiss the hell outta her but I was in so much pain, thankfully she leant forward and placed her lips against mine, I smiled against her lips. In that moment I knew, I knew my life would never be the same again, I had never beenso happy in my life. Then she told me she was moving in with me, I would never have to say goodbye to her.

When I patted the bed for her, she thankfully got in with me, nothing else mattered in that moment, I could handle anything as long as Bella was with me. I closed my eyes and feel asleep to her breathing.

I opened my eyes to look in front of me, she was still sleeping so I took this moment to memorize her face. Yeah I know she is now mine, but watching her sleep was like witnessing all her dreams at once, I knew she was dreaming cause her eyes kept fluttering. Not wanting to wake her I softly ran my fingertips over her cheek, barely touching.

I felt her nuzzle my hand softly, even in sleep she knew I loved her. I was bought out of my staring by my door opening, looking up I saw it was Sam. He looked at me, then Bella and smiled. He turned back to me and I could see he was happy for me.

"Hey, I was just checking on you"

He kept his voice to a whisper not wanting to wake Bella, this had me smiling in thanks.

"I'm still sore, but I think I'm all healed. I can move which is good. I think Sue can take these bandages off today"

I felt Bella move so I looked at her to make sure we hadn't Woken her, thankfully she only moved closer to me. I looked back to Sam,

"She shocked the shit out of us last night. You should of seen her. She gave Dr Fang the engagement ring and told him she wanted nothing more to do with him or Edward. And she even stood up to Leah"

This had me chuckling, I remember her saying something about Leah last night, I raised my eyebrow to Sam.

"Should I be worried about Bella's safety?"

He shook his head,

"No, to be fair I think Leah's had it coming, it took little Bella Swan for me to see that I was treating Leah different to the rest of you, that I was letting her get away with to much."

I nodded my head slightly, yeah he had been treating Leah different, all us guys had spoken about it, but we could also understand it to a certain degree. I mean the guy was in love with her, and he broke her heart, he feels guilty about it which he shouldn't none of us wanted this life or even asked for it.

I could also see why he hadn't imprinted on Leah to, I mean the imprint was supposed to balance the wolf and the man. Leah's temper was to volatile to help calm Sam down if he needed it. Where as Emily is the perfect sort lf imprint for him, she keeps him calm and balanced, plus offers him support and advice when needed.

"Sam I get why you've treated her different I do. But maybe its time to forgive yourself for something that you didn't intentionally do. None of us asked for this life but we've got it, were all trying to make the best of it were as Leah does nothing but spread hate. I mean it maybe that you need to order her not to phase for a while until she can sort her shit out"

He looked at me in shock, yeah none of us would wanna not phase now we can as its painful not to. But sometimes a bit of pain can out everything into perspective.

"You might be right, I have a meeting with the Elders later. Your off patrol for a few days"

With that he left, I knew he found it hard being Alpha its not easy for him, as its not in his blood. But I have to much respect for him to take that position away. Especially when I'm not ready for it myself. I was bought out of thoughts by a soft hand on my cheek, I turned my head to see Bella awake and smiling at me.

"That's the best nights sleep I've had since moving to Fork's."

"Yeah?"

She nodded her head,

"How are you feeling Jake?"

I smiled at her, moved my right hand that was still wrapped up to move some hair out of her face, then I cupped her cheek.

"I'm all healed baby, I wont be able to phase yet but I'm ok"

This had tears rolling day her face, I sat up slowly and pulled her into my arms, one hand cupping her cheek bringing her face up to look into my eyes.

"Bella what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry it took me so long to...

I cut her off with my lips, from now on we would look only to the future. I wouldn't let her feel guilty for this any longer.

I pulled back and smiled at her,

"Bells you don't need to be sorry baby. Your here now that's all that matters. From now on its me and you baby."

She nodded her head and smiled, she moved her hands very slowly up my arms, across my shoulders and wrapped them around my neck, pulling me to her, I went willingly of course.

Our lips touched, softly at first just a whisper of a promise of more to come. I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her slightly so I could stretch out my legs, sitting her back so she was straddling me. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave, once my tongue hit hers, it was like a fire started ragging in our bodies,

The passion built, our lips becoming desperate, I felt Bella grind her pussy against my cock which had the desired affect. My cock stood to attention with a yes ma'am.

I moved my hands to grip her hips, stilling their movements so I could thrust up against her pussy. This had her moaning and me groaning. Before we could get to carried away we heard a throat clearing, I pulled away from her lips to look over at the door to see it was Embry.

He was smirking, I just smirked back, I saw Bella look at him and smile, which had me smiling a real smile cause there was no embarrassment, no blush, she knew she was made for me and I was made for her.

"Sorry to interrupt. Billy sent me in to tell you there's Food out here for you both. I'll tell him your not hungry as I found you eating each others faces off"

This had him laughing, I heard someone else laugh also I knew it was Quil. Before I could tell him to piss off Bella spoke up.

"Well Jacob is my new favourite flavour"

That had him dropping his jaw in shock and me smirking at him. Yeah Bella maybe shy to others but I knew deep down she wasn't, and she knows she doesn't need to be shy around me.

I looked to her with a smirk on my face,

"What do you reckon baby, should we join them for breakfast or finish what we started here?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and smirk she knew I was just winding Embry up, as much as I would love to ravish her body there is no way in hell I am doing it with them two idiots in the house well not for our first time anyway.

"Hmmm... as much as I would love you to ravish my body Jake I don't really want Embry to hear us, well not the first time anyway"

She looked to Embry who had his jaw on the ground once again, then she looked back to me put her hands on my face and pulled me to her lips. Where she thrust her tongue into my mouth, this had me groaning, and wishing that the guys weren't here right now.

I smirked against her lips when I heard Quil make his way to my room to see what was going on, Bella didn't even pull back when she heard his voice just carried on kissing me.

"Damn Em you coulda told me you were getting a show"

Bella pulled away from me smirking, then looked over to Quil,

"Well damn you gonna invite Billy along to Jesus!"

Then she looked at me, her eyes ran down my body to the parts that were still wrapped in tape or bandages,

"Are you sure you should be moving around Jake? Can you make it to the kitchen?"

I cupped her face,

"Baby you don't Have to worry I promise, I am healed. I'll get Sue to take off the crap later"

She looked at me frowning, and then shook her head.

"I'll take it off if your sure you've healed. Can't keep bothering Sue"

I just nodded there was no way I was gonna argue with her over this. Bella can be very stubborn when she wants to be especially about things like this. Bella was after all an expert at injuries and shit.

Before anymore could be said, I stood up off the bed grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me to the kitchen, I knew she was hungry cause I could hear her belly growling. We got to the kitchen to see my dad at the breakfast bar waiting for us, when he saw me holding Bella's hand he smiled at me, I could see the pure joy in his eyes at seeing me and Bella finally together.

He always told me we would be, I just had to be patient. He knew Bella was made for me and I was made for her. When she first got with the leech he told me to be patient, that she was still young and exploring who she is and what she wants. Me I always knew what I wanted and it was her, there was no other choice or option for me.

Bella let go of my hand and went over to my dad, she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Billy."

"Morning Bella did you sleep well?"

She looked over to me and smiled,

"I slept great."

He smiled at her and looked over to me,

"Morning son, there's breakfast on the side, Emily bought it over"

Before I could move to the dish, Bella was there dishing out the plates, she gave one to Embry and Quil, then my dad and finally a big plate for me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow,

"Uh Bell's where's your plate?"

She giggled at me, grabbed my hand pulled me over to a chair pushed me down into it and sat on my lap. My arm automatically going around her. She took the plate from me and put it on the table.

"Well Jake I thought id share with you"

Then she picked up a piece of bacon and offered it to me, my mouth opening straight away. We ate in silence, when we were finished Bella got up to clear everything away. I went to help but she told me to sit back down.

"Jacob sit your ass down"

So I did, who was I to argue with her when she felt so strong about it. She cleaned away all the breakfast bits, then washed up all the dishes. She came back over to me and sat on my lap.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I was thinking, its a nice day the suns actually out so how about a day at the beach? We can get the rest of the pack there and just hang"

She turned on my lap so she was sitting sideways, she looked at me and smiled.

"Sounds fun, but I didn't pack any swim suits so I'll have to go back to Charlie's and pack some. I can grab some more clothes while I'm there to. Are you sure you want me living here?"

I put my arms around her and pulled her close,

"Baby I want you here every minute of every day, plus my dad loves you so theres no awkwardness there"

She nodded her head, and smiled. She placed her lips against mine softly then stood up. She walked by Quil and Embry ruffling their hair as she went. I heard my bedroom door close, and the shower start.

I looked over to the guys with the biggest smile on my face, I finally had the girl of my dreams and she actually wanted to be with me. Embry brought me out of my thoughts

"Dude what are you still doing here? Your girls naked in the shower you should be with her"

I just laughed, stood up and walked into my room. I closed the bedroom door and opened the bathroom door, I took off my cut offs and got in the shower wrapped my arms around her and pulling her back to my chest.

"I was wondering when you would join me"

This had me pulling her closer to me, I started placing open mouthed kisses along her neck, which had her moaning. She turned around in my arms and kissed me softly then pulled away. She looked at me frowning.

"Jacob you didn't take the tape and bandages off before getting in here"

Then she stayed giggling, she reached forward and started unwrapping the tape from my ribs, once that was off she opened the shower door and threw it to the floor, the. She went to work on my bandages. Doing the same with them. Once she was happy she had it all off she closed the shower door.

She just stood there staring at me for a moment before reaching for my face and cupping my cheeks.

"I can't believe how stupid I was. How could I not love you? What an idiot I've been"

I took her hands from my face holding them in both of mine, smiling at her.

"Baby girl you don't need to be sorry. We're together now that's all that matters. your mine and I am yours we have the rest of our life's to plan. No more thinking about this ok?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me, she took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"I still I have to talk to Edward and end things properly. I know Carlisle will tell him and Alice probably had a vision but I need that closure you know?"

I didn't it like it but I knew for us to move on it had to be done. I pulled her hands up to wrap around my neck and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her close to me but slightly away so I could still see her eyes.

"I don't like it but I know it has to be done. I know you need that closure for us to move forward."

"Your gonna be with me though right? you won't leave me alone? I mean I know they may not hurt me but they are still vampires and Edward can get emotional when it comes to me"

"I'll be there as long as you want me there. You and me Bella"

She nodded her head, turned around in my arms so her back was to my chest. she reached for the shampoo pouring some onto her hand, she washed her hair then put the conditioner on. while she let that soak in she reached for the shower gel, she poured some onto her hand and turned back around to face me.

she reached her hands towards my chest running them down and back up again sending shivers down my spine and igniting a fire within. She carefully washed along my right side making sure not to press to hard not that she would hurt me of course.

She stepped back under the water to rinse off her hair then switched places with me so I could rinse off my body. I reached for the shampoo and washed my hair while she washed her body. Once done I turned off the shower, opened the door and stepped out.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body tightly, then I grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around my waist. I grabbed her hand leading her into the bedroom. I kissed her softly on the lips then turned away from her so she could get dressed.

If I didn't turn away from her I would of ravished her body but I wanted us to have a nice day and I also wanted her to get to know the pack and them to get to know her. Especially now that she belongs to me, I just put a pair of cut off Jean shorts on there would be no use me wearing anything else as we would be at the beach.

I turned back around to look at Bella and she looked beautiful, she had on a purple maxi dress which I only know the name of cause I have two sisters, she left her hair down after brushing it leaving waves to her hair.

I couldn't help but kiss her again, smiling against her lips when she reciprocated. I pulled away from her grabbing her hand, leading us out to the kitchen where Embry and Quil were still goofing around.

I looked over to Embry cause he was the more mature one.

"We're going to Charlie's to grab some more of Bella's stuff and her swim suit. Can you guys get the pack together? All of them even Sam? I know he has that meeting later but I think we all need this"

"Yeah dude don't worry I got it"

With that they both left out the back door. I shook my head and looked at Bella who was smiling at their retreating forms. she must of felt my eyes on her cause she looked at me smiling.

I knew dad wasn't here so we just left, Bella gave me her truck keys and we both got in. It didn't take us long to get to Fork's thankfully Charlie wasn't in.

I opened the truck door and was immediately hit with the leeches scent which had me growling. I felt Bella's hand on my cheek and looked down to see her stood in front of me frowning.

"What's up Jake?"

"Sorry Baby. Edwards been here his scent is all around this place"

"Is he here now?"

I sniffed and strained my ears, not picking up anything so I shook my head. she nodded her head and continued her way to the door. unlocking it and walking straight it.

"Give me two minutes Jake"

With that she ran up the stairs without tripping, I didn't have to wait long and she was back with a holdall and backpack. I grabbed her holdall and walked out the door waiting for her.

She made sure to lock the door and we both got back in the truck. Once inside the truck it took us all of ten minutes to get back to la push. We left the truck at mine, I waited outside so Bella could put her swim suit on underneath her dress. she came back out and I grabbed her hand, we walked in comfortable silence to first beach.

Thankfully the whole pack was there waiting for us. We walked down to everyone, smiling when we reached them.

Emily came over to us first pulling Bella into a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Bella."

"You to Emily hopefully your see a lot more of me now"

I saw the whole pack walk up to us all with different emotions and expressions on their faces. I saw Leah walking out of the forest with a sneer on her face I knew she would have something to say but none of us was gonna listen to her.

This day was gonna be all about Bella getting to know the pack and vice versa.

Bring on the fun


	3. Seeing her true side

**Chapter 3,**

 **Jacob's POV,**

Leah walked over to us with nothing but pure hate on her face, this had me wrapping an arm around Bella pulling her closer to me.

Before Leah could say anything Paul beat her to it.

"Hey Bella, so you shocked the shit outta us last night girl"

This had Bella looking at him, seeing his face was in pure shock his eyebrows in his hairline Bella burst out giggling. Emily soon following which had us guys laughing to. Bella stopped giggling and laced her fingers with my hand that was on her hip. She smiled at us all,

"I know I've been stupid, I don't think I was ever in love with Edward. I know your all probably thinking I'm gonna start making excuses and I'm not. But I do think Edward being a vampire had something to do with my emotions being haywire."

She stopped speaking then, shaking her head to clear it so she could get her thoughts out. I looked at the guys to see they were all in shock that Bella was speaking to them about this. I knew she needed to do this so I didn't stop her I just pulled her closer to my side tightening my fingers on hers offering what support I could.

"Edward put me up on such a high pedalstal, he tried to change everything about me. At the time I didn't think anything of it, I mean why would I? I thought I was in love. But then he left and Jake helped me understand that what I had with Edward was unhealthy.

When he came back even before he came back I knew I didn't love him like I thought I did. But then he was there and he never left me alone even at night which is why I think I was so taken by him. It wasn't my feelings it was his vampire whammy he drew me in and I got completely taken by him. If it wasn't for Jake helping me and making me see the truth I would be making the biggest mistake of my life and by the time I would of noticed it would of been to late and I would be one of them.

Now I know what I want and who I want. I don't ever want to feel out of control of my own life again. I have to see Edward and his family again but only to say goodbye so they know there is no chance of me ever going back to them. But I'm hoping some of you guys will be there to maybe do it at the treaty line"

I don't think any of us really thought about a vampires mojo on humans, as wolves it didn't work on us so we didn't think about it. Knowing that the reason Bella had got so caught up with them is because of their lure made me mad to the point I was shaking. Emily took a step away from me standing behind Sam, while Paul who was close to us went to grab Bella.

In theory I knew he was trying to protect her but at that time all I saw was him trying to take my mate away from me. I pulled Bella closer to me wrapping both arms around her growling at Paul.

Sam took a step forward,

"Jacob calm down. No one is taking Bella away from you. Your shaking if you don't calm down your going to phase to close to her and hurt her"

This had me growling louder how dare he think I would ever hurt Bella. Before I could say anything I felt a hand on my cheek, and pressure Bella was trying to pull my head down so I could see her and only her so I complied. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love.

"Jake it's OK, no one is trying to take me away from you. I'm here baby just focus on me, No one else just me. I'm here."

She then leaned up on her toes and kissed me softly on the lips. I calmed down instantly, I have never seen anyone act that way to us. Even Emily who has been with Sam for a year, she would take a step away from Sam if he got angry.

I looked up to the guys to see them all with their mouths hanging open in shock. I looked back to Bella nugged her nose with mine then softly kissed her.

"I think you've shocked the shit outta the guys again babygirl"

She frowned at me in confusion so I just nugged my head in their direction. She turned her head to look and saw their looks even Emily was shocked. Seeing their faces had Bella bursting out in laughter full on belly clenching laughter tears running down her face.

I just stood there watching my mate, enjoying being around her and seeing her so happy. Once she had calmed down she looked back over to the guys to see they were still stood in shock.

"Seriously guys what has you all so shocked?"

Emily was the one to answer her, she stepped out from behind Sam and grabbed his hand.

"Bella you weren't scared to stand near Jake when he was so close to phasing. You've seen my face, it's what can happen if you stand to close when they phase."

This had Bella frowning. She looked at Sam and Emily then looked at me. She looked into my eyes for the longest time then she smiled at me and started speaking all the while keeping eye contact with me.

"I know what Jake is and what he can do but I also know he would never hurt me. Even in his most angryest state he could never hurt me even him the wolf. I'm not scared to he near him when his like that"

This had me smiling at her and pulling her into my arms. She was right of course I could never hurt her even as my wolf. We were both in agreement with that she was the most important person in our life.

Sam frowned at Bella, I saw he had disbelief in his eyes and a slight bit of anger.

"Bella I know you trust him but you don't understand your being naive if you think Jacob couldn't hurt you in the moment. All it takes is one second for him to lose his cool then you could be hurt. Me and Emily know that better then anyone"

I knew Sam had said the wrong thing to Bella, comparing our relationship to his and Emily is just ridiculous. Every relationship is different even ours. Bella stepped forward so she was face to face with Sam.

"I am not being naive Sam, I know what happened between you and Emily and for that I am sorry. But mine and Jacob's relationship is different to what you have with Emily. Emily is your imprint and from what I understand you are not meant to be able to hurt your imprint yet your wolf did. I have to wonder why you've never questioned the fact that your wolf was able to hurt it's intended mate.

Now don't get me wrong I am not disputing your relationship at all cause I can see you both love each other but I don't believe you know everything you should about being imprinted or mated or even being wolves.

I am not scared of any of you, even in your wolf forms. I have faced an evil sadistic vampire set on killing me and I'm not talking about Victoria. Remember my accident last year in phoenix?

That was Victoria's mate James. He beat me to an inch of my life and then bit me, The only reason I'm not a vampire is because Edward sucked the venom out he didn't want me to change.

It may sound strange to all of you but I know it my heart that Jacob could never hurt me neither could his wolf like I know none of you would ever hurt me even in your wolf forms even Paul who hated me for being the leech lover could never hurt me"

With that she's looked everyone in the eye so they knew she was being truthful, she then hugged each of them even Sam then stepped back into my arms with a soft smile on her face. I don't think any of us knew what to say to that, I mean each of us had thought about Sam and Emily's imprint since him hurting her but none of us had ever mentioned it to Sam.

Paul was the one to break the silence,

"Fuck, little Swan has grown some balls! I tell ya Swan you've changed from the little leech lover. Although I guess I can't really call you that anymore can I?"

This had Bella giggling at him,

"I haven't changed Paul this is who I've always been just Edwards lure or whatever tried changing me to who he wanted me to be"

This had me smirking at them all, cause I told them so many times that they had got Bella wrong but none of them believed me, now they could see it for themselves. Before anyone else could speak, Leah had to butt in it was only a matter of time really before the she bitch said anything, I knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut for very long.

"Little leech lover how long before you go running back to that leech of yours and were left picking up the pieces of you breaking Jacobs heart?"

This had me snarling in rage, how dare this stupid bitch sprout shit, she has never been there for any of us all she has done is spread her hate and lies. Sam stood taller and looked at her with so much anger and displeasure on his face.

"Leah...

Bella cut him off before he could say anymore,

"No it's ok Sam lets all hear what she has to say cause clearly she knows shit about anything thats been happening...

She stopped and looked at Leah with such a glare in her eyes,

"So lets hear it Leah, cause all you seem good for is spreading your shitty attitude and anger. We get it Sam hurt you but guess what princess that was a year ago time to move on, Your a wolf now you know what happened. You also know why it happened, and clearly in this situation the spirits had it right. Emily is a better fit for Sam, he needs someone that knows when to shut the hell up or better still someone that respects other people and doesnt spread their hate and anger around like the damn plague, so please Leah fill us all with your wisdom cause were all bursting at the seems to know what you have to say"

Shit I think Bella's gonna end up breaking the guys if she keeps shocking them like this, their all gonna have their mouths hanging open permanently. We heard a snarl, we knew it was from Leah, no one ever stands up to her expect Paul so she is pissed. We all jumped into action at this point, I pulled Bella behind me and Paul jumped in front of both of us. That shocked all of us even Bella who had a grib on my shirt I knew she wasnt scared just letting me know she was there and safe.

Bella knew what I needed even before I did, Its like we've been together years not just days. I tuned back into what was going on with Paul and Leah as he seemed like the only one who snapped to attention fast enough.

"Enough Leah back off, Not here there's to many humans around"

"I don't care that bitch is gonna get beat"

Thankfully Sam snapped out of his shit and walked over to Leah and Paul, he stood next to Paul which had Leah drawing back. Yeah for so long Sam has stuck up for her and let her get away with murder so to speak but now he had to be the Alpha we all needed.

" **LEAH ENOUGH, You will Not phase here. In fact you will Not phase for a week! Now leave!"**

There was certainly an Alpha order in there, I knew he took what i said seriously but I honestly didn't think he had it in him to order Leah like that. Thankfully he has, as the pack was losing faith in him as an Alpha, now they can see he is actually gonna step up and be the Alpha we need. Leah didn't even say anything she just ran off. Hopefully after this week of not phasing it might teach her some humility. We stood there all thinking and staring at were Leah ran off when we heard clapping, we looked to Paul who had the biggest smile on his face and was clapping.

"Bout fucking time you stepped up Alpha, that was brilliant now we can see that your the Alpha we need."

He clapped Sam on the back then looked to Bella,

"Jesus Hells Bells you got a death wish? going toe to toe with the she bitch is crazy but I like it."

With that we just all burst out laughing and made our way over to our spot around the bonfire pit. We all just relaxed for a while. Emily had made food, Jared bought a cooler of drinks so we just had fun. Quil was telling jokes which had us all in stitches, Bella was crying were she was laughing so much, I think she even said somethīng about peeing herself a little bit.

We were all bought out of our bubble by Bella's phone ringing, at first I thought it might be Charlie then we heard the ring tone, it was "Basket Case" by Green Day. I raised my eyebrow in question, she just smirked and put her hand up asking me to wait. She grabbed her phone and answered it putting it on speaker phone.

"Yes Edward?"

"Isabella where the hell are you? Carlisle came home last night from helping your mutt friend and tells me its over between us he even gives me the engagement ring back. I go over to Charlies this morning to talk to you and he tells me youve moved out. So I ask again where the hell are you and what is going on?"

"Hello Edward, I would of thought the answer to whats going on is obvious, were over! I don't want to be with you anymore in fact I never really did but you and the Pixie knew that. Thats why you both spent so much time with me, you all thought I was an idiot, and I was but your the biggest idiot because you left me. Which gave Jacob and the pack time to be around me which had your vampire lure leave me quicker. I don't love you Edward I never did, please leave me alone. I am safe and happy thats all you need to know, my life doesnt concern you anymore."

She then put the phone down, yeah this wouldnt be the end of that but for now she had said her peace. She turned her phone off and threw it on the fire. We would go out and get her a new one tomorrow in fact I can get her one my plan with me.

I knew with Bella by my side I could do anything, tomorrow we would worry about the leaches today we would have fun.

I pulled Bella in between my legs wrapping my arms around her, we were listening to Paul tell his story about the dreadlock leach.

I knew from now on we would all be happy.


	4. Eddy the prick

**Chapter 4,**

 **Edward's POV, (Cause were all wondering what he has to say) This will start as Carlisle comes back from the Res.**

I was hoping to be sat here with my Isabella, after all those months of being away from her I wished to have her by my side so I could keep an eye on her. I can not believe she has been hanging around those mutts!

The vile beasts, I will put a stop to that as soon as she comes back with Rosalie I shall be taking her up to my room to tell her she can not see any of them again. I don't know what she had to discuss with Rosalie that couldn't be done here, I wanted her here so she couldn't run off to that damn dog. I was taken out of my thoughts by Carlisle coming in with Rosalie, both of them keeping their thoughts to themselves which had me on edge.

"Where's Bella? If you've hurt her so help me Rose I will kill you"

Ok so probably not the best idea to threaten her not only will she kick my ass but so will Emmett. Which was confirmed when he growled at me standing in front of Rose. I put my hands in the air to show my surrender, which had Emmett calming down, he stood up and looked at me with nothing but a glare on his face.

"You threaten her one more time Eddy I'm gonna smash the shit outta ya"

Before I could say anything back Carlisle spoke up,

"Enough, everyone in the living room now!"

With that I sat back down on the couch, it didn't take long for everyone to be sat in their seats, all of us looking at Carlisle expectantly. He took a deep breath and looked at Jasper,

"Jasper could you please keep check on Edward's emotions, let me know what his feeling."

Jasper just nodded, this had me on edge why would he want Jasper to monitor my emotions, his never asked that before. He doesn't even ask me to read their minds, tells me its an invasion or privacy.

"Edward what I'm about to tell you will hurt you. But I want you to keep calm, there is nothing you can do to change this you just have to accept it.

Bella has decided she does not want to marry you anymore, she gave me back the engagement ring and has said she loves Jacob. She has said she will ring us soon to say goodbye properly, but that right now she wishes to be left alone so she can help Jacob heal."

I sat there in complete shock, what the hell had happened? Bella was going to be my wife she agreed to marry me now she's with that dog! I bet his blackmailing her some how, I need to speak to her but I know my family would not let me right now.

I then remembered Rosalie had been with Bella, so I looked at her sharply with a sneer on my face, this has something to do with her I just know it, she has never been happy that I was with Bella.

"What did you do Rosalie? Are you that pathetic that you have to force Bella to be with someone else? Is this because I choose her over you and never gave you the attention you so desperately think you deserve?"

That had her standing up and flying towards me, she got her hand around my throat and growled at me.

"No Edward, this has nothing to do with me but everything to do with the fact you can't give Bella everything she wants. I'll admit I helped her because she asked me.

She wants a future, with her family, she wants to grow old and have children. She wants to see her grandchildren as well. This is all because she doesn't want to die to be with someone you just have to accept it"

I always knew Rosalie had something against me and Bella being together, but I never imagined this would happen. I never imagined Bella would leave me especially for that mutt! This is one of the reasons why I tried to keep Bella away from those dogs, I always knew that idiotic foul blood bag would try and take Bella away from me. I Pushed Rosalie off me and flew out the door, I didn't have a destination in mind, I just needed to get away from them lot.

I got to Bella's and climbed up her tree, I went to open her window when I noticed it was nailed shut. So I just sat in the tree, I didn't know how my life had got to this point. When I met Bella I knew she was mine, her mind being silent and her blood calling to me were just the icing on the cake.

I didn't know how much time had past but night turned into day, I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, I fished it out of my pocket hoping it would be Bella, my smile disappearing when I saw it was Alice. I just ignored, and dialled Bella's number, cutting it off immediately once I saw Charlie leaving the house. I jump down from the tree and run to stand in front of him.

"Charlie, may I please speak to Bella?"

He looked at me in disdain, and anger.

"She's not here, she moved out last night, she wont be back. She also told me she broke up with you. Which means I can say this to you, stay the fuck away from my daughter, you are nothing but bad news. You destroyed the girl that I was once knew as my daughter, you left her and she broke, she broke so bad I thought I'd have to get her sectioned and sent to a mental hospital. Now she's back and I will not let you destroy her again. Stay the fuck away from her or so help me I will destroy you and your so called family"

He then got in his car and drove away, what he said had me mad as hell how dare he blame me for all the shit that Bella's done. I picked up my phone and dialled Bella's number, she answered on the first ring.

"Yes Edward?"

I heard the loathing in her voice, this had me growling in anger and flipping at her, my controlling ways coming through.

"Isabella where the hell are you? Carlisle came home last night from helping your mutt friend and tells me its over between us he even gives me the engagement ring back. I go over to Charlie's this morning to talk to you and he tells me you've moved out. So I ask again where the hell are you and what is going on?"

I heard her sigh and start speaking, as she was speaking I could hear sniggering in the background so I guessed the pack was with her.

"Hello Edward, I would of thought the answer to what's going on is obvious, we're over! I don't want to be with you anymore in fact I never really did but you and the pixie knew that. That's why both spent so much time with me, you all thought I was an idiot, and I was but your the biggest idiot because you left me, which gave Jacob and the pack time to be around me which had your vampire lure leave me quicker. I don't love you Edward I never did, please leave me alone, I am safe and happy that's all you need to know, my life doesn't concern you anymore."

She then put the phone down. At this point I was raving mad, all I wanted to do was storm down to the Reservation, and kill that good for nothing mutt and take Isabella far away from him.

Before I could step one foot in that direction Carlisle was coming out of the woods, he did not look happy at all.

"Edward I had hoped that you would be mature enough to accept Bella's decision on this but from what Alice just told us about her vision you can not. I am deeply disappointed with you, there fore I am sending you to Alaska now to be with the Denali's I have already spoken to Elijah and he has agreed to keep you there by any means. Emmett and Jasper are going to escort you with permission to take you there in bits if needed."

I have never known Carlisle to be so harsh with me before, I thought he would be on my side if not help me get Bella back but now i can see I was wrong.

"Carlisle, I thought you of all people would understand! Bella is my mate how can i just leave her?"

"Because Edward if she is truly your mate then you will do whatever she asks you to do, to make her happy even if that means leaving her. You have two choices Edward, you leave willingly or Jasper and Emmett will take you to Alaska"

I knew I wouldn't get anywhere right now so I left willingly. But I would be back and I will get to talk to Bella face to face not just over the phone.

I flew into the trees and past Emmett and Jasper. I stormed into the house, flew up to my room and packed my stuff. I walked downstairs and saw them all waiting in the sitting room for me. I sat calmly on the sofa and waited for someone to speak.

It wasn't long before Alice spoke up.

"I will stop every plan you have Edward, Bella does not want to be with you she has made her choice and you have to accept it. If you continue on this path the wolves will kill you and we won't be able to stop them"

"You know nothing Alice! Bella is my mate she will realise that soon enough. I need to be close when she does"

Before she could speak again Jasper came flying through the door and straight at me. He grabbed me around the neck with one hand and pinned both of my arms behind my back with the other keeping my back to his chest. He then spoke in my ear, the thing that terrified me was he was so damn calm.

"You will leave Bella alone Edward she has made it clear she doesn't want you. I thought your phone call to her this morning would of said enough. But let me say it for you, leave my sister alone or I will destroy you. I will rip you limb by limb and throw you on the damn pyre while I dance on your ashes.

I mean it little boy don't fuck with me!"

He then ripped my arms off which had me screaming in agony.

He threw both arms to Emmett who caught them mid air.

"Find a metal box for those Em it seems Eddykins will be going to Denali in pieces"

With that he ripped my legs off, I cried out in pain and looked pleadingly at Alice , she had always stuck up for me even against her own mate. But before I could whimper anything at her Jasper grabbed my chin jerking my face towards him.

"Don't look to my wife to help you, she's done enough damage over the years. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were mates with the way you defend each other. Let me tell you a secret Ed, you can have Alice. I know she's not my mate, I know you've both been lying to me cause you needed me in your coven, once your in Denali I am divorcing Alice and leaving this coven!"

He then threw me to Emmett who grabbed me around the the neck and put me in a box.

I can't believe my existence had come to this...

 **Harper's POV**

Once pussy boy was locked up tight I looked over to Alice with hate on my face, I never did like the little pixie or this fucked up coven. I am so glad I get to leave the fuckers now.

"Alice get the papers and sign them now. Carlisle I'm sorry but i am leaving I don't belong here."

I then left the house, I ran towards the treaty line. I had something I needed to say to Bella before I could do anything. I got to the line and grabbed my phone outta my pocket dialling Bellas number, She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Jazz"

"Hello Bella, I need to speak to you could you have your wolf bring you to the treaty line it's important"

"Sure Jazz see you soon"

With that she hung hung, I didn't have to wait long before I saw three wolves coming out of the woods and Bella on the back of one of the wolves. The big black one, I guess was the leader as he was in the front, then there was a silver wolf and then the one Bella was on is reddish brown.

They stopped in front of me and Bella climbed off and walked towards me. She stopped in front of me.

"So what's up Jazz?"

"I'm sorry to interupt your day, but what I have to say is important. Don't worry I'm not here to force you back to pussyboy.

I don't know whether you noticed but I was never part of the Cullens, I didn't choose to be with them I was sent by Aro. I have been a member of the Volturi since 1880 when they found me in the southern wars.

Because of my power I am almost unstoppable when it comes to trying to kill me or those I've sworn to protect. So Aro recruited me, anyway they have a seer of their own and saw you come into the Cullens life. They also saw that your a direct descendant of Aro's. His like your great many grandfather, he knew when you went to Voltera which is why you didn't get killed.

He also knew you were not Edward's mate, because of Marcus's power. They didn't say anything cause you were so taken in by his thrall that to do so would of killed you. Now that your away from Edward I think you should get in contact with Aro, I have his direct line he would love to hear from you.

I am leaving the Cullens, me and Alice are not mates, in fact I believe her and Eddy are mates not that they will ever admit it. Anyway I will be staying close by for your protection until Aro has made plans to permanently protect you and now the wolves."

I got my phone out and dialled Aro's number. He answered after the second ring,

"Hello Jasper what can I do for you?"

"Aro, I have Bella here with me, I have told her about being your granddaughter. She has also realised that Edward is not her mate. She has choosen a wolf from the Reservation. I am going to pass you over now"

I handed the phone to Bella who took it, she put it to her ear.

"Hello"

"Ah Isabella, how lovely to hear your voice my dear."

"Uh ok. So does this mean I'm going to die now because I'm not with Edward?"

 **An,**

 **I'm going to leave it there lol until next time.**

 **Love**

 **V**


	5. The conversation

**Chapter 5,**

 **Aro's POV,**

I'm sat here day in day out doing the same mundane tasks of being a king of the vampire race. I was bored! Bored of the idiotic vampires who came here asking for help with their stupid issues I have no need to involve myself in. My mind drifting back to when that foolish child Edward Cullen entered the throne room demanding he be killed because he believed his mate was dead.

Marcus told me he had no mate, his power is to see the lines connecting people together, such as mate bonds and Edward Cullen had no such bond, I knew he was just obsessed with the poor female. Until I read his mind and found out that his obsession was due to her blood singing to him, and her mind being silent. I also recognised the young lady as a direct descendant of my family, see when I was human I had children, who had children and so on.

When I saw her in his mind I knew this is the young female my seer had seen all those years ago, I am so glad I sent Jasper to watch over her for me. When she walked into the throne room to save his pathetic ass I wanted nothing more then to beat his head into the floor, and drag her away from him but Marcus warned me that if I did that I would kill her because of how much thrall he had used on her.

If he thought telling me that would calm me down he had another thing coming, yet I let them go none the less. I really hope that she gets away from that child soon or I would have him killed. I was bought out of my thoughts by my personal cell phone ringing, I answered on the second ring after checking the caller id telling me it was Jasper.

"Hello Jasper what can I do for you?"

"Aro, I have Bella here with me, I have told her about her being your granddaughter. She has also realised that Edward is not her mate. She has chosen a wolf from the reservation, I am going to pass you over now"

To say I was happy about her finally finding out about that fake vampire not being her mate was an understatement I was over the moon until I found out she bad chosen a wolf. This would have to be discussed Caius absolutely loathed wolves he spent a great millennia killing them off. I was cut off from thinking when I heard her voice over the phone.

"Hello"

"Ah Isabella, how lovely to hear your voice my dear."

I heard her take a deep breath,

"Uh ok, so does this mean I'm going to die now because I'm not with Edward?"

This had me chuckling, of course she would think that I bet the cullens had told her how ruthless the Volturi were, of course we can be but not all the time.

"My dear, I know you have probably heard much about me and the Volturi, I can promise you not all of it is true. While we can be ruthless when the time calls for it this is not that time.

I let you leave Voltera and live not because that seer told me you would be a vampire but because you are my family. My blood runs through your veins that may not mean much to you right now but to me it means everything. I will not kill you or yours, although we will be discussing your mate being a wolf.

For right now lets just focus in getting to know one another, is that ok with you?"

I heard her take a breath, which I knew was her releasing the fear she had built up.

"Edward told me you would kill me without remorse. But I should of guessed he was lying to me as he always did. My mate being a wolf is a choice, I fell in love with Jacob because of who he is and how he lets me be. And to be fair he can't be a real wolf as your thinking as he can change at will.

Anyway I can ask Jasper to give you my cell number so we can stay in contact and get to know each other that way. Maybe one day I can visit you in Italy away from the castle"

This had me chuckling, she certainly is from my blood, I ramble alot.

"Ok my dear i shall leave the wolf alone. Jasper will stay close to make sure Mr Cullen really will leave you alone. I shall go at your speed regarding our relationship. But for now I must go I am being called to the throne room. Stay well my dear"

"Bye Aro"

With that I hung up the phone, I shall call Jasper later for a more in depth discussion about Carlisle and his idiot child.

 **Bella's POV,**

Wow that was an interesting conversation. I gave Jasper his phone back with a small smile on my face. I didn't really know what to say to that, cause let's face it his a vampire and I'm with the wolf pack.

I looked up to Jasper smiling at him,

"You don't have to be here you know. Now your not under the pixies thumb you can go find your family. I'm sure Peter and Charlotte would like to see you and you don't have to worry about my safety cause the wolves would never let anything happen to me"

He smiled at me while nodding his head

"I'm sure they wouldn't sweetheart, but you see I want to stay around not cause I have orders to do so but because I have actually come to see you as my little sister. So you see I don't want to leave, I'm sure Peter and Charlotte would love to see me but they also understand that right now I don't want to leave.

And I can always travel to Seattle to see them so it's nothing to worry about."

I smiled at Jasper because as much as I didn't want to be involved with Vampire's anymore I knew he would stay regardless of what I said and I knew that Aro would be in my life whether I liked it or not.

"ok well we're gonna go back to the beach and finish our picnic, it was nice seeing you Jasper and thank you for protecting me from Ego Emo and the Psychotic Pixie."

He smiled at me,

"Your welcome Darlin, just remember your worth it sweetheart I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Even with Aro ordering me to do so. I'll leave you to your day but ring me if you need me"

With that he left, I felt Jacobs arms around me, so I turned my head to smile at him. He looked down at me with so much love in his face it took my breath away. I leaned up on my tip toes and placed my lips against his softly.

Before we could get carried away someone cleared their throat, I pulled away from Jacob to look over to Paul who cleared his throat. I was expecting my normal reaction of reddened cheeks, but thankfully this never happened so I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Jesus hells Bells you got the king vamp on speed dial, remind me to not piss you off"

With that I burst out laughing, not just because of what he said but the way he said it and his face while saying it. I knew being part of the pack would be different than being a member of the Cullen family, but I also knew I was going to be a lot happier here with the pack, because they didn't treat me like I was inferior they treated me like I was equal to them.

I was bought out of my happy bubble by Sam,

"Ok guys let's get back to the beach, I'm sure Emily and Kim are anxious to see what's going on."

With that Jacob pulled me onto his back, piggy back style and off we went. This gave me chance to think about the conversation I just had with Aro, I had always thought he would be ruthless and kill without reason just for the fun of it but then this is what Edward had told me. This had me thinking about whether Edward knew about Aro being related to me, he must of heard it in Aro's mind when we were there.

I knew Edward would do whatever he wanted to protect me or think he was protecting me, the way I saw it was literally this he lied to me in his own warped mind this was him protecting me, because in his time women were nothing more than glorified housewives and couldn't handle much. I knew Jacob would never treat me this way, he would never keep things from me even if he knew they would hurt me.

There was so much I didn't know about Edward and I was only grasping this now, how closed off he kept himself how whenever we talked it was all about me never about him. He kept so much from me that he ended up making decisions for me because I didn't know how truly wrong things were or how dangerous. Like the whole me becoming a vampire, did I really want that or was that something he put into my mind? I could never decide truly on becoming one because I didn't truly know what it meant to be one.

I wonder how much Carlisle truly knew about Edward using his abilities against me, or if he truly cared either way as long as the golden child was happy I suppose Carlisle didn't care.

Then I remembered all the times Rosalie had spoken to me with the bitchy attitude and how she kept telling me to think for myself, it hit me then what Rose truly did for me. She kept telling me to think not because she thought I was making the wrong choices but because she knew I was being thralled and the only way to beat the thrall is to think for yourself push through it.

I hope I would get to see her again just to say thank you, I would never want any of the Cullen's in my life again but to say thank you to her would mean everything.

Before I knew it, I was being put onto the ground, and I felt hands cupping my cheeks. I looked into Jacobs eyes and knew no matter what I would be happy from this moment on.

"What has you thinking so hard there baby?"

I smiled softly at him leaning into his hands,

"Just thinking about how happy I am right now in this moment. And how from this moment on I'm always going to be happy because I'll be with you"

He had so much happiness in his eyes when I said that, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly. I sighed in happiness this is where I belong.

We pulled apart, grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together we walked down the beach to catch up to the rest. When we got there Emily was handing out food and drinks to the guys while Sam told her and Kim what had happened. Me I pulled Jacob down to our towel pushed him down and sat between his legs, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to his chest. I could hear laughing coming from the ocean so I looked to see Embry tackle Quil and push him under this had me laughing along with the rest of the guys.

This right here is our happy and no one can take this from us no one can pull us apart. I knew all who tried would either get squished like a bug or die by the packs hands.

Bring on tomorrow and school, maybe I should get Jacob to take me on his bike now that would start the gossip girls.

 **AN,**

 **Hey my lovelies, so here it is the long waited next chapter. I am so sorry it has taken a while to update but as I said my sister broke my tablet. Thankfully today for Christmas I got a new laptop.**

 **I hope you all had an amazing Christmas day and enjoy this update.**

 **Love**

 **V**


End file.
